Second Opinion?
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: This is my spin on the episode called "Reckoner" where Spencer is caught in a lie.  Will contain spanking!


Second opinion?

**This is loosely based on the Episode "Reckoner" in season 5. This is my spin on the whole Reid manipulating the truth to fit his needs. WARNING: will contain spanking…..**

**AND AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING IT IS ALL CBS!**

It was early on Saturday morning, the BAU office was dark, except for the offices of the elite team. Everyone else could have their weekends off to do as they please, but not this team. They were available whenever needed. They were the only ones in the office today, creating an intricate mixture of light and shadows as they walked from their offices to the conference room, waiting to see what case brought them is this early morning.

David Rossi enters Hotch's office with a set mind. He would get out of assisting on this last case if there was any way possible. His mind was heavy with the memories that he had tried so hard to repress, but damn….if one little case hadn't opened that whole can open again. "Listen, Hotch…about this latest case, I would like to sit this one out." Rossi looked at Hotch, his eyes silently asking Hotch not to ask him why. But, Rossi, knowing how great of a profiler Hotch is knew he would not let it go that easy.

"Why?" Hotch asked. Hotch stood up from behind his desk and made his way to stand in front of Rossi. He had a file in his hands and was curious as to why Rossi, the pillar of stability, was not wanting to go 'home'.

Why? That one word made Rossi shift nervously as he started to try to explain in as little detail as possible. "Old times, bad memories, I try to not to go back to those days, if at all possible. Listen…" Rossi started to say, but he was interrupted.

"Normally David, I would say OK, but we have another small problem on our hands, and I don't know…" Hotch said as he passed the file to Rossi.

Rossi just shook his head with a slight grin. "Did he really expect this to work? OK, I'm in, but I get to handle this." Rossi said as he handed the file back to Hotch. "And I am doing it before we leave this morning, I am not waiting til we get back."

"Good." Hotch said as he unlocked the bottom desk drawer and pulled out a manilla envelope, handed to Rossi and then ushered Rossi out of his office and into the conference room. He saw all the team in the room, awaiting their debriefing. "Here is what we have….." Hotch went into detail of the case that was in New York, and that each person should be ready for wheels up in 1 hour. He normally would say thirty minutes, but he threw a knowing look over to Rossi, letting him know that the extra thirty minutes were for his discussion time he would need. As the team started to stand and break up, Hotch spoke up. "Reid…" Hotch slid the file over to him and watched his face. BUSTED! He watched his face go from youthful and carefree to concerned and worried.

'Damn!' Reid thought to himself as Hotch slid the file across the table and landed it directly in front of him. He was sure that Hotch would just scan over the paperwork, he never thought he would actually check it. Reid glanced up nervously at Hotch and then watched Rossi come to stand behind Hotch. 'Great, he is in on it also.' Reid thought as he rubbed his nose and pushed his hair back behind his ear. He did not recognize it, but Morgan saw this and knew something was amiss.

"What's that?" Morgan asked, as he saw the nervous acts that Reid unconsciously did.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a file…" Reid stuttered slightly. He did not want the rest of the team to find out what he had done. If they did, they would make some asinine comments and just make him feel worse.

"Oh, no young Mr. Reid, I think it is much more." Rossi said as he watched Reid try to come up with another lie to keep this from exploding.

"Come on, bro. Tell me." Morgan asked. He watched Emily slink behind Reid to read over his shoulder.

"You told me you were clear to fly for the last case. You LIED." Hotch emphasized the last word, so that Reid knew exactly what he was in trouble for.

"You naughty boy." Emily remarked as she grinned. "What were you thinking?"

Realizing that he was caught and needed an escape plan, he quickly turned this on them. "Actually, no I didn't lie. I am a doctor, so technically….. it wasn't a lie." Reid tried to not show his nervousness at being caught, but when Morgan put his hand on his shoulder with a little more force than necessary, he knew he was in deep trouble.

"Well, then what would you call this?" Morgan asked.

Spencer glanced from Emily, to Morgan, to Hotch and then to Rossi. " A second opinion." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He could not believe they were making such a big deal about this. The team needed him, he would do what ever was necessary to do his part.

"You mean to tell me, that you could have seriously hurt yourself, by trying to what? Show off. Come on man, you know better than that." Morgan said as he squeezed Reid's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I feel for you. … Really I do, but you deserve it."

Reid's head shot up at Morgan's words. "What? Oh, come on. I may have presented the facts a little different, but all the forms ask for is a DOCTOR'S clearance. No where on there does it state medical doctor only. Emily?"

"Don't look at me, you created this mess. You pay for it." Emily said as she turned to walk out of the conference room. As much as she liked Reid, he had the tendency to get into trouble, and he needed to know that there are consequences for his actions.

Reid quickly turned to Morgan. "Morgan…please…."

"Oh, no, you are on your own here. Do the crime, do the time." Morgan said as he exited the room and headed towards his office. He had a pretty good hunch what was about to happen and he thought it was justified. Sometimes, his pretty boy just did not think.

Reid knew he had at least one supporter left in the room, granted she had been standing quietly by as the others questioned him, he knew that JJ was always in his corner. "Jayje…listen I can explain…"

"Sorry Spence, remember, I am a mother now, and there is one thing that I cannot stand is to be lied to, so I am leaving you with these two capable men." JJ said as she walked out the door and headed to her office. She knew more than likely what was going to happen, and she did not want to hear it.

Spencer was now on pins and needles. He darted his eyes from one upset looking father figure to the other. "OK, I know you are upset that I altered the truth a little, but…"

Hotch quickly cut off Reid from trying to manipulate his way out of this mess. "Upset, that is a mild word to use. Spencer Reid, you knew what these forms were looking for, did you not?"

"Um.."

"No Ummmm. Spencer, did you or did you not know that you needed to be cleared by a medical doctor before we left for this last case?" Rossi now asked, he was wanting Spencer to acknowledge some sense of wrong.

"Yes, I knew that I needed a medical doctor, but I went to mine and he wouldn't clear me….and…and…. you guys needed me on the case…so I signed it myself. I couldn't just sit here and wait to get better, while you guys took off on a case. You know you needed me." Spencer argued back.

"Yes, we did need you, but you could have done it from here. Garcia is always as helpful from here, no reason why you couldn't be also." Hotch answered. "Spencer, do you not remember our past discussions, dating back to when Gideon was here, regarding your decisions, and when you make the wrong ones."

"Yeah, but Hotch, that was when I was younger and did stupid stuff without thinking." Reid argued. He knew what Hotch was hinting about and he did not want to go down that road again. He had worn thin cotton slacks today due to the heat, and that did not bode well with his future.

"Oh, Dr. Reid, you are still young and purposefully lying is a pretty stupid thing to do….especially when you work with a bunch of profilers." Rossi interjected.

"OK. OK I get it. I won't do it again. I am seriously good to go now, so can we not.." Reid was standing up now, trying to work his way to the door.

"Oh, the short time I have been here I have seen you get into more trouble time and time again, and you always say it won't happen again. Well, this time we are going to give you somethings to remember the next time you think you want to lie or disobey." Rossi said as he walked over to the manilla envelope and picked it up.

"OH! NO Hotch, please. Anything but this, I will ground myself, I will.." Spencer tried to argue but was cut off by Hotch.

"Too late. This is what is going to happen. One. You are grounded, and I mean here and at home. " Hotch started.

"What? You can't we have a case now…." Spencer argued.

"Yes I can, and I have already spoken with Garcia, you are now assigned to her office for the entire time that you are here at work and we are away on the case. You give her any problems and I will make whatever David does seem like a walk in the park. Are we clear so far?" Hotch wanted to make sure there was no room for their resident genius to wiggle out of this.

"Yes sir." Spencer answered with his head down. He knew what was left, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Two. David is going to spank you for lying. You knew better, but you did it anyway, hoping you wouldn't get caught. Well, you did. When we return, one of us will go with you to your medical doctor to see when he will give clearance, and then we will discuss going back out in the field." Hotch continued, he watched Spencer's face go from acceptance to disbelief.

"You can't. I am an adult, and I…" Spencer started to argue.

"Well, when you start to act like an adult, then we will treat you like one. I am going to my office and grab my bag. Dave, after you are finished, you head out also, Spencer, I expect you to be in Garcia's office." Hotch turned and left, making sure to close the door behind him.

Reid looked at Rossi and started, " Can't we just….."

"Nope, I hate to do this Reid, but you have got to start thinking before you act. You could have developed a blood clot from flying so soon after your surgery. I am sure you have heard of a pulmonary embolus, so I do not need to go into any lengthy discussion, let's just get this over with. Turn around and lean over the table."

Spencer slowly turned around, but kept his eyes on Rossi. He was hoping that the guy would take pity on him, but as Spencer turned completely around and was leaning over the table he knew that he was not going to have any luck. He leaned forward, placing a majority of his weight on his arms and upper torso. He knew that he could not put full weight on his leg yet. Thinking he would give it one last shot, Spencer started, " Listen, I think many studies have been done showing the ill effect that spanking has on a child, I agree that this is …..OWWWWW!"

SMACK!

Rossi landed the first swat right across his backside. Spencer had not expected anything as hard as that lick was, he threw his hands back to prevent any more damage from being inflicted on his backside. "OWWWW, way to hard!" Spencer grunted out with tears in his eyes.

"I told you son, I wanted to make sure that you remember this the next time you try to lie to us, or pull some crazy stunt. Hands back down and turn around." Rossi spoke quietly, but with an underlying edge of firmness. "Now!"

Spencer turned back to the table, and leaned over, slowly removing his hands and preparing for the next lick.

SMACK!

This one was a little lower, but just a hard. 'I will never sit down again!' Spencer thought to himself as Rossi landed another all powerful lick, a little lower than the last one.

"OWWW!OK! I GET IT" Spencer sniffled out, as the tears started rolling down his face. After three licks his backside felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, believe me, you will when I get done with you." Rossi answered as he applied more hard licks, each a little lower than the last.

SMACK! "OWWW!" SMACK! "ARGHHH!" SMACK! "UGH!"

Rossi kept up a slow methodical pace, making sure each lick had time to register, before he applied the next one. It was where he aimed the next swats that made Spencer really regret his action.

SMACK!

This lick landed at the top of his upper thighs, where it was tender and he would feel it all day when he sat down at his desk. Spencer jerked up and turned his upper body around. "No!"

Rossi just put his hand on Spencer's back and pushed him back into place. He kept his hand there not only to remind Spencer to stay still, but to comfort him to let him know that he was there.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Reid just laid his head on his arms and cried. Gone was the resistance, and gone was the attitude, he knew that being punished to desk duty was going to be even more difficult to handle.

Rossi gently pulled him up and into his arms. Spencer sniffled into his shirt and said, " I am …am…sorry."

Rossi just patted him on the shoulder and answered, " I know son, I know. Let's hope we don't have to repeat that anytime soon. Keep your nose clean, and think things through. You are a irreplaceable asset to this team, but you are no good to us if you are dead. We, as a family, will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and with us for a long time, understood?"

Spencer nodded his head. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good, grab your bag, I think Garcia is waiting for you in her office. Get ready to help, we will call on you just as much here as we would if you were there with us." Rossi had his hand on Spencer's back as they made their way from the conference room towards Garcia's office.

"Do you think she knows?" Spencer asked Rossi as he stopped at her door and opened it to enter.

Rossi looked over Spencer's shoulder, grinned and said, "Yeah, I bet she does."

Spencer turned and looked and saw that Garcia had set him up a little desk area with a bobble-head Einstein and a chair with a bright purple pillow in the seat.

**Just a quick one shot! My brain just would not let it go! Please read and review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
